


【娜俊】从犯

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias





	【娜俊】从犯

***  
我在这家咖啡店喝了一周的咖啡了，长得像小狐狸的老板让我办张会员卡，开什么玩笑，我才不花这个闲钱。  
“先生最近一直都来照顾我们店的生意，这张会员卡是赠送给您的！”  
一张印着白色河马的卡片被推过来，一起过来的还有老板的笑容——奇怪，白天也会有星星吗？

我把那张带着暖洋洋咖啡香味的卡片拈起来，发现它居然还是双面，另一面是只黄色的丑熊。  
“我喜欢姆明，他喜欢Ryan，所以就印成两面的啦。”  
老板两手交握，眼睛弯弯的，“对了，姆明不是河马，是小精灵哦。”  
小精灵？像你一样吗？  
“谢谢。”我绷着脸把那张卡片收起来，不为美色和利益所动。

恕我直言，这家店虽然说是咖啡店，但咖啡实在不怎么样，不是说质量，是说口味，这个店里卖得最好的居然是8shot，现在的女人都疯了？因为老板长得帅就拿钱扔着玩？  
我忘了说，店里的老板有两个，一个就是我面前这个笑盈盈的小东西，另一个就是喜欢丑熊的那位8shot制造者——不是丑熊，是狮子，我刚才又被纠正了一回。  
那人正在吧台后头冲咖啡，我只能看到他线条利落的上半身，我低头看了看自己，虽然没有腹肌，但肚腩好像也不是很明显。一堆高中女生围在那边对着他的背影叽叽喳喳，沉迷他挽起来的衬衫袖口露出来的漂亮小臂和收在咖啡师围裙里的同样漂亮的窄腰——这两个人都是一溜烟的黑色头发，我还以为开咖啡店的人会多点艺术气息呢。

于是我在心里分别为他们两个取了名字：狐狸老板和兔子老板。

不要问我为什么不是河马老板和丑熊老板（或者精灵老板和狮子老板），因为有些时候人们和他喜欢的东西长得不会很像。我喜欢钞票，最好是丰厚的一大把，可我看起来像个干瘪的丝瓜。

“先生，尝尝我们的新品吧，茉莉蜜茶是我亲自调配的，非常好喝的。”  
妈的，别再跟我推销了，我知道你长得真的很可爱——超级可爱，但是——  
“行，我要一杯。”  
我不耐烦地挥挥手，看着他欢快地跑到吧台后面去了。通过这一周的观察我已经摸清了咖啡店的分工，他们两个一个负责做咖啡和甜点，一个负责泡茶，兔子老板十分勤快，店里的杂务也都是他在做，洗杯盘的手法娴熟，拖地的姿势也优美，狐狸老板就像个吉祥物一样坐在吧台后，捧着他的专用小茶杯，像个参加茶会的爱丽丝一样指示兔子老板做这做那——也许他才是店里的唯一主宰，兔子老板不过是他任劳任怨的雇员。说到这里我又要吐槽一下，兔子老板的咖啡苦得我五脏六腑都在拧紧，但马卡龙又甜到我嘴皮起皱，而每当这时候，狐狸老板就会准时出现向我推销他的新品，被甜味和苦味的冰火两重天折磨的我只能选择赶紧来一杯清茶拯救喉咙。

奸商，两个人都是奸商。

“先生，您的花茶。”  
兔子先生把我的点单送过来了，少女杀手的脸每分每秒都在认真工作，那双桃花眼对我这个男人也在发射魅力，我感觉我的后背快被那几个高中女生盯穿了。我真搞不懂这帮女人，狐狸老板和我说话的时候她们就已经在瞪我了，现在又来——原来女人可以同时喜欢两个人的吗？可我看这两个人都不像对她们有半点兴趣的样子。

***  
我没有毫无根据地大放厥词，连续一周在店的我对此拥有足够的话语权。我举起杯子尝了一口，狐狸老板的新品花茶和他本人一样甜蜜，完全俘获我的味蕾，茉莉的味道原来是这么好的吗？那其中夹杂的一点酸甜是柠檬还是柑橘？

“先生，请问您觉得味道还好吗？我可以把它加到菜单上吗？”看到我面前杯子里的液体下去一半，狐狸老板哒哒哒地从吧台跑出来，两只手放在围裙上，又慢慢向上蹭合在胸前——别用那种期待的眼神看我，我不是高中女生，我不吃这一套。  
“完全可以。”  
我板起脸，尽量让我的判断显得十分客观。  
“好的！谢谢先生！”  
狐狸老板又哒哒哒地跑回吧台，翻出了菜单在上边勾画，这里的菜单不是印刷的，都是手制，狐狸老板着实有一双巧手，但我还是希望上边画的白色河马能少一点。

现在是下午两点，到了高中女生上课的时间，店里一下子变得安静起来，狐狸老板认真地修饰着新菜单，兔子老板就站在他身后，给他递各种颜色的彩笔和贴纸，两个人穿着一样的咖啡师制服，看起来，看起来——  
我把目光收回来，专注盯我的空玻璃杯，按理说现在手脚麻利的兔子老板该把它收走了，但是他没有。玻璃杯反射出吧台的影子，兔子老板把制作完成的新菜单举高了，狐狸老板去够又够不到，就去掐兔子老板的腰，兔子老板笑了，然后把菜单拿了下来，遮住了他们两个的脸。

——他们在菜单后头接了个肆无忌惮的吻。

我刚才说过的吧？他们都对那些高中女生没有半点兴趣。

***

“先生不要说出去呀。”  
这次来收我杯子的是狐狸老板，比起兔子老板的毫不掩饰，他看起来还有几分羞赧，他竖起食指到嘴边，我实在分不清他的意图，他难道在对我撒娇吗？他以为这会对我有用吗？好吧，会，但是我不太想被兔子老板也盯着后背。  
“我不会说的。”我干巴巴地回答，“你们……你们挺合适的。”  
笑话，我是那种迂腐的人吗？比起那些聒噪的女人，他们两个要搭多了——当然，如果她们能看上我其实我也还是很愿意……  
“这个店也不错。”我补了一句，温暖的空调和他同样温暖的花茶可以让我暂时原谅那些毒药咖啡和糖精松饼。果然，狐狸老板露出了开心的笑容，那笑容很纯洁——原谅我的匮乏词汇，你们可以尽量想象，为了能看到他虎牙的一点边缘，我甚至想立刻再来一杯新品蜜茶。

狐狸老板把我的杯子收到托盘里，我看到他的手背上有块伤痕，我忍不住问：“这是怎么弄的？”  
“您误会啦，这是胎记，不是伤口哦。”  
他又笑了，把手背对着我摆了摆：“我妈妈说，既然它看起来已经像个伤口了，那我就永远不会真正受伤呢。”  
“拜它所赐，我运气一直很好的。”

——看得出来。

***

十月份的汉江边有点冷，我插着兜在路上乱转，说来惭愧，我没钱了——咖啡店的消费都是很贵的，那温暖的香气不会白白赠送。  
我摸着兜里那张会员卡，它的温度都比我的手指热，今晚去哪里睡？我现在还不知道，但等我手头这件事做完了，估计就会有容身之处了——当然不是在地铁站，也不是公园长椅，运气好的话，我可能今晚就钻进一艘偷渡船里去，有点可惜，这张会员卡的有效期只有一天。

我到了约定的地点，空旷的江岸只有我一个人。见面的地方是我选的，就像我连续一周光顾那间咖啡店，我也连续一周在汉江边寻找最隐蔽的谈判所。混杂着潮湿水汽的夜风吹着我的便宜货外套，快把那层涤纶和我的筋肉一起打透了，等我拿到钱，我一定要买件厚实点的夹克——不，我的首选目的地是东南亚，那里的气温估计不需要夹克。

不要嘲笑我，别看我现在这样，我也是干过大事的人，说不定我真的能在东南亚某个街区拼一拼，毒品或者烟草，人口买卖也不是不可以，亡命之徒能有什么上得了台面的选择？洗心革面这种事情只有从来不必洗心革面的人才有资格说。人天生就分好了阶级，想打破阶级的话就得付出点代价——自己，或者别人。我点了根烟，这是我烟盒里留着的最后一根了，呛人的烟雾此刻成了我的热源，我简直像个卖火柴的小女孩了，我想。  
这时候不知道狐狸老板在做什么，快要午夜，他也该关门回家了吧？他会把那身制服换了，穿上合他身材的外套，也许还是牛角扣的——戴上围巾，收好他的漂亮小茶杯，离开他漂亮的店，但不离开他漂亮的男朋友。

La dolce vita。

“你迟到了。”  
感受到面前的人影，我把烟头从嘴里拿出来踩灭，来人不喜欢烟，为了交易顺利，我得做出点牺牲，毕竟比较着急的人是我。

“关店要些时间。”

我面前的人理所当然地和从头窘迫到脚的我不同，他穿着质地精良的厚实风衣，羊毛——羊绒——或者别的什么高级面料，他两手插在口袋里，有风度又很从容，矜贵得浑然天成。

虽然狐狸老板和那只没嘴河马一点也不像，但兔子老板其实还是很像狮子的。

***

我十年前就认识罗渽民了。

大家的高中生活百无聊赖，罗渽民这小子家世不错，长得也好，他和我们混在一起是我着实没想到的，但他完美地融入了我们每一次无聊的课后活动，从寻常的逃学翻墙到打架斗殴。他下手又黑又狠，不像是出身书香门第，甚至在老大提议【我们抢银行试试吧】的时候，也靠着走廊的窗框说好啊，做吧。  
我们成功了，仰仗他的好头脑——虽然平时他并没把它用在学业上。中间当然有些曲折，老大不得已捅死了一个大吵大闹的女柜员，然后我们得到了2亿韩元，十四个人质——好吧，中间跑了一个，但无所谓，这不影响我们最后逃过警察的盘查。我们几个平分了那些钱，罗渽民甚至没有拿大头。 

但我们也不是完全没有付出代价，在我们都忙着装钱的时候，一个人质抢刀捅了负责看守的人然后跑了——一命抵一命，多么完美的平衡。原谅我这辈子都没见过那么多钱，等我发现那个倒霉鬼的时候他已经没有了意识，老大把他拎上车的时候还有气，但开到我们据点的时候，他就已经死得冰冰凉凉了。

少一个人也好，钱能多分一份。

就像没人在意不良少年的失踪，同样也没人在意不良少年的行踪。罗渽民再次发挥了他的作用，按照他的计划，我们把口供做得毫无纰漏，甚至逃过了剩下十三个证人的指认——当然逃得过，谁会直接露着脸抢劫呢？我觉得我们进行了一次完美犯罪，不过它对于罗渽民可能只是一场无聊游戏。没等毕业我们就各奔东西了，罗渽民出国念了大学，这是他家里早已给他规划好的路。没几年老大进了监狱——这也是情理之中，罗渽民这样的军师可遇而不可求，所以他第二次抢劫被判了七年，唯一的好处是没有挖出第一次的旧账。其他人大多做了普通人，上次路边见到的那家伙孩子都上幼儿园了。羡慕，当然羡慕，可羡慕有什么用，我天生不是安分的人，我明白得很。

不然我也不会再来找罗渽民。

***  
“渽民啊，给哥点钱吧。”  
我搓着手，没了烟，江风吹得我更冷。“老大也快出狱了，我觉得他应该不会想知道当初跑了的那个人质是你放走的吧？”

和那十三个不同，跑了的第十四个人质看到了老大的脸。在老大捅死那个女的的时候鲜血喷透了面罩，老大为了恢复被血糊住的视线摘了面罩擦脸，而第十四个人质当时正好坐在咨询窗口。

所以他最后宁可夺刀杀人也要逃走并不奇怪。

“哥真的很缺钱？”  
罗渽民走得离我近了几步，这一周来我虽然天天出没在他的咖啡店，但还是第一次近距离看他十年后的脸，这小子又比高中的时候更漂亮了，唇线平直，下颌锋利，从少年变成了男人，他俯视着我，而我记得从前他没我高来着。  
“当然了，这几天为了照顾你生意，哥把最后的一点钱都花了。”

这话不假，成功需要成本。

“如果我不给，哥会怎么样呢？给监狱里的那位通风报信吗？”  
罗渽民的睫毛还是那么长，就是这两排毛茸茸的玩意儿让我错觉他还能念点旧情。

“行了渽民，你和他认识也就三年吧？一个生意伙伴有这么难下手？你长这张脸，喜欢你的漂亮孩子多得是吧？你既然分了钱，那也就等于分了命，你没忘……是怎么死的吧？把那小子做了，从此我们再无后顾之忧。”

惭愧，是我忘了死去兄弟的名字。

“如果你不愿意动手，哥替你解决这个麻烦，但是渽民也知道吧？哥需要钱。”

对不起了狐狸老板，你很可爱，让我这段没钱的日子也过得不错，但是我是一个连死去兄弟的名字都能忘记的没良心的人。

“哥说的有道理。”  
罗渽民微微颔首，漂亮的薄唇上覆，抬手拍了拍我的肩膀。果然，我没看错他，他不会在乎那个小精灵的，他喜欢一个游戏从来不会超过太久。

“那就谢谢哥替我解决麻烦了。”

“和哥客气什——”  
——妈的？什么东西这么凉？

我已经够冷了，但是一个更冷的东西突然进入了我的内脏。罗渽民还在看着我，甚至唇角的弧度还没有下落，他就这样微笑着，微笑着，抓住我的肩膀把我掰得离他更近，好方便他把整个刀刃都推进我身体，然后不紧不慢地转动刀柄。

好，好，好，罗渽民，真有你的。

刀扎穿了我的肺，那是把漂亮的银柄餐刀，看起来和他在店里切松饼的那把也没什么两样。我来不及掏家伙了，甚至来不及出声，不断翻上来的血沫塞满了我的喉咙。这么多年过去罗渽民的身手也没退步，妈的，妈的，他去国外是学医去了吗？为什么捅得这么准还这么疼？我真是瞎了眼，才会觉得他会在我和那个小东西中间选择我。三年前他就选过了不是吗？不对，十年前他就选过了，不然以狐狸老板那个小身板，怎么可能干得掉堵住门口的……

——我还是没想起他的名字。无所谓了，现在我们都是一样下场。深秋的汉江很冷，但是罗渽民一脚把我踢了进去。这没良心的狗崽子。

都说城市是美女，河流是她的裙带，那我这也算是睡在美女的腰窝上了——等等，首尔的历史得有几百年了吧？那怕不是已经成了个老太婆。我可不觉得老太婆的裤腰有什么好处值得我一直躺着。

几百年才把美女熬成老妪，三年，罗渽民，你才用了三年。

又或许只有一眼。

你们最好给我白头到老。

Epilogue.l

“你去干什么了？怎么这时候才回来？”

罗渽民到家的时候黄仁俊正在厨房里忙活夜宵，但是空气里飘着分明的糊味，听到开门的声音黄仁俊趿拉着他的姆明拖鞋跑出来，手里还拿着锅铲，上边坦坦荡荡地黏着焦黑色的不明物体——他实在不适合下厨，安静地窝在自己怀里就很好。

“没什么。”  
罗渽民把门关上，从鞋架上拨出属于他的那一双Ryan拖鞋，不动声色地把沾了一点血的大衣袖口折起来，“仁俊想吃什么？我来做吧。”

Epilogue.ll

厨房的灯是暖黄色，像是某种热气腾腾的奶酪，黄仁俊看着罗渽民抽出刀来在水龙头下冲干净，又在围裙上拭去水珠，利索地开始切披萨要用的西红柿。他肩宽腰窄，扎这种厨房围裙也很好看，而这种好看是属于自己一个人的。罗渽民有很多好看的地方，以后的日子里也许还会发现更多。

——自己的运气果然一直都很好。  
所以，装作被骗了一骗，也没有什么。

西红柿的汁液溅了一些出来，黄仁俊拿了纸巾为罗渽民擦去手背上的红色汁水。罗渽民空不出手来抱他，就低头轻吻他耳侧，问他：“一个西红柿够吗？”

多么迷人，这把声音。  
和十年前那句“快走，永远不要说见过我”一模一样。

End.


End file.
